


In the Driver's Seat

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“David, for that kind of money I want an orgasm and a cherry on top.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Driver's Seat

“Hey, are you alright?” Erin poked her head into David’s study. “You’ve been down here for nearly two hours. Not to sound completely corny but I thought we’d cuddle and watch _Cosmos_ tonight. I've finally got you home and I'm losing to your desktop.”

“I'm good.” Dave said. His voice sounded far away, as if he’d only heard half of what she said.

“You're not listening to me.”

“No, baby,” he glanced up but went right back to the monitor. “I'm good.”

“Are you watching porn, David?”

“No.”

“I'm not convinced.” She crossed her arms.

“I only watch porn with you. Where we make fun of the ridiculous plots and the women obviously faking their orgasms.”

“Then what are you doing?” Erin asked.

“C'mere baby, I want to show you something.”

Dave held out his arm and Erin walked into the room. She left him alone that evening after they had a later dinner than usual and walked the dogs together. At any given time Dave was writing something. He was still on the road a lot and Erin liked having him home. But she also gave him a little space to do the things he needed to do. 

Work didn’t just keep him away from her. Two hours on a rainy Thursday was valuable wasted cuddling time. This had better be important. She stepped over Scruff, who was laying by the desk leg enjoying a nap. Dave pulled Erin onto his lap.

“It’s a car.” She said.

“It’s not just any car.”

“Um…it’s a sports car.”

“This is the Maserati Alfieri. It’s a concept car that premiered at the Berlin Auto Show last week.” Dave said.

“So you're telling me you’ve been down here for 2 hours drooling over a car?”

“It might just be the most amazing car ever made.”

“That’s the Aston-Martin.” Erin said.

“Woman, have you ever been behind the wheel of an Aston-Martin?” he asked.

“Wouldn’t you love to know? OK, it’s the most amazing car ever made. So…?”

“I've been comparing it to the Jaguar F-Type since I may be purchasing something new in the very near future. I prefer to go Italian but this isn’t going to be on the market for another two years or so. Even then, everything in the concept might not make the final product.”

“How much is it?” Erin asked.

“Sticker price would probably be around $130,000 after add-ons.”

“Jesus Christ!” Erin exclaimed and then covered her mouth. “David, for that kind of money I want an orgasm and a cherry on top.”

“This car is the equivalent of a night of unbridled passion with like three Playboy Playmates. You know, if I were into that kind of thing.”

“Mmm hmm.” Erin gave him a soft elbow to the belly. “So basically it’s steaming hot sex?”

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded.

“Nope,” she tilted her head to the side. “I still think it’s just a car. The F-Type is nice; and a bit more affordable. Cars depreciate over time.”

“Not something like this. In 20 years it could be worth a hell of a lot more. That’s especially if they only put a few on the market. We’re talking a half million in mint condition.”

“How much is the Jaguar?”

“It’s about 80,000 with add-ons, about the same price as the Mangusta. But I want this one.”

“You're talking about a car that doesn’t exist.” Erin said. “I'm talking about cuddling and _Cosmos_ …those things are real.”

“I know a guy.” Dave said.

“You know a guy who can get you a car that doesn’t exist yet?” She looked at her husband. “Never mind.”

“I could make a few calls; see where things are going. If the answers aren't to my satisfaction I’ll go with either another Mangusta or the Jag. But I definitely prefer Italian if it’s available.”

“There are other Maseratis though. This one isn’t your only choice.”

“Cars are like women, baby. You see a few and you admire them but there's always one that’s the whole package.”

“Did you really just compare cars to women?” Erin asked. She held her thumb and forefinger close together. “I'm liking you by this much right now, David.”

“I'm sorry.” He kissed her cheek. “I'm just a little smitten at the moment. This car is like the 1970s Farrah Fawcett poster. Every boy in the neighborhood wanted one but there were only a lucky few allowed to hang them on the wall.”

“And you're getting colder, Rossi.”

“I doubt I’ll be able to say anything right were this car is concerned. I'm in love with it.”

“OK,” she patted his chest. “Well you sit down here and have your fantasy. I'm going upstairs, putting on a pair of silk pajamas, and watching some astronomy.”

Erin got up from his lap. She went to walk away but Dave held on to her hand. Then he kissed it. She knew exactly what that meant. That meant he would remain for a little while drooling over his car. He might even make a few phone calls concerning the car. 

But he didn’t want her to be mad at him. This was something that couldn’t be helped…it was a primal urge. The need was as basic as it was for food, water, and sex. Erin gave him a little smile to show Dave that he was off the hook. 

They didn’t get tons of time together but Dave had to squeeze in a lot of things into a small patch of time. He saw some detestable things in his job. Giving him a couple of hours of unadulterated bliss, even if she thought it was a bit silly, was part of being a good wife. She’d tease him later about what she did while he was busy.

“Take all the time you need…I have _Cosmos_ on the DVR. I'm sure I'm going to want to watch it again.”

“Thank you, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too. C'mon, Scruff.” 

The dog got up. She looked at Dave for a couple of seconds before following Erin out of the room.

***


End file.
